Una porción de suerte
by Lanier
Summary: ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a conseguir que su suerte fuese proporcional a las desgracias que le pasaban...?


**N/A: **_Normalmente cuando pongo esto al principio es para dedicárselo a alguien pero bueno, es que creía oportuno aclarar que esté fict lo subí hace años mil, lo que pasa es que... er... sinceramente, era una mierda pinchada en un palo xD así que me puse a arreglarlo y ahora sí que estoy segura¡Lo voy a terminar! Su nombre anterior era "Una de las tantas historias" y era realmente infantil, no sé cómo pude conseguir cinco reviews con sólo un capítulo ..U_

_

* * *

_

**Una porción de suerte **

_¿Es que acaso nunca iba a conseguir que su suerte fuese proporcional a las desgracias que le pasaban...? _

* * *

**Capitulo uno **

**Los merochiflados**

"¡Evans¿Evans¿¡Evaaaaaans!?" gritó un chico.

"Me parece que aquí no está" susurró una segunda voz después de chasquear la lengua.

"Gracias por deducirlo por mí, Canuto" apuntó sarcásticamente la primera persona.

"De nada"

"Bueno, vamos a ver a la sala común, seguramente está ahí" asumió una tercera persona, los muchachos se marcharon, después de unos segundos; en el mismo instante que el último de ellos desapareció detrás de la esquina, la tal Evans salió de detrás de la estatua de una bruja. Odiaba a esos chicos; ese Potter tan arrogante y altivo, preocupado más por sí mismo que por cualquier otra cosa; el Black que no tenia respeto por nada ni nadie y para él lo único que valía la pena era su propio reflejo, y Pettigrew el más soso y aburrido de los tres pero que cuando quería podía llegar a ser inteligente (sobretodo para salvar su propio pellejo).

Ella era –sin duda alguna- Lily Evans, una muchacha de quinto; pelirroja, ojos verdes brillantes, Gryffindor, notas insuperables en la mayoría de las asignaturas, prefecta y... sin un sólo amigo ni nadie que se sintiese capaz de acercarse a ella amablemente ¿Por qué? Porque los merodeadores la odiaban por eso.

Bueno, Potter _decía_ que estaba enamorado de ella. La cosa estaba en ese _decía_, Lily no se lo creía en absoluto ¿cómo podrías creerte que a ese muchacho del que has sido objeto de burlas por tres años (empezó con esa tontería de "Amor mío, flor de mi jardín, etc." en cuarto) seguidos le empiezas a gustar¡¡Era totalmente estúpido!!.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Potter con Black y de agregado Pettigrew, que les copiaba como un estúpido, se empezaron a burlar de su pelo: rojo y que destacaba demasiado, de sus ojos demasiado verdes: con los que según ellos parecía un ser de otro planeta, su piel pálida en exceso y por ser demasiado alta para su edad.

El único merodeador que no le caía mal era Remus_. ¡Ese sí que era un chico normal y corriente!_ Pensó para sus adentros a la par de que se sacudía el polvo en su túnica, con un rápido movimiento se agachó para coger su cartera de mano. Antes de darse cuenta de que ellos estaban (¡Qué coincidencia!) En el mismo pasillo que ella, pretendía ir a la biblioteca y estudiar un poco, los TIMOS eran en ese año y eso no era nada bueno, faltaba mucho, casi acababan de empezar el curso pero eso daba igual. Aún así, si había algo bueno detrás de todo esto era que al no tener amigos podía gastar su tiempo en estudiar. Una mueca burlona se formó en sus labios. Vaya, eso sí que era saber darse ánimos a uno mismo...

Caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, tampoco importaba demasiado, no se perdía nada porque ella lo sabía; sólo lo sabía: Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas al verla. La mayoría se reía de Lily, según muchas de sus compañeras James Potter era el hombre (¿Hombre¡Pero si todavía tenemos quince malditos años!) Perfecto, y la mayoría de ellas pensaba que la pelirroja le "odiaba" para hacerse la interesante, algo así como "Intentar ser diferente a todas las demás y por eso conseguir enredarle". Lo que no sabía Lily era que James no podía aguantar eso en cualquier otra chica que no fuera ella, y en las únicas dos novias que había tenido en esos dos últimos años intentando olvidarse un poco de ella, cuando una de esas muchachas intentó tontamente hacerse la difícil él se enfadó con ella y le gruñó algo parecido a "No me importa que seas una estúpida pero por favor, no intentes hacer como si lo fueras aún más" eso bastó para que la chica asintiese solemnemente agradeciendo internamente que no le mandase directamente a la mierda. Después de esas dos chicas (una en cuarto, después del primer "No" de Lily y la otra a finales del mismo año) James se dio cuenta de que eso no era suficiente. Pero Lily no lo sabía. Y tampoco le importaba

Lo único que le importaba es que podía captar las risitas estúpidas de sus compañeras. Cada vez que escuchaba algo hiriente, simplemente apretaba los libros o su mochila (que casi siempre llevaba en las manos) contra su pecho y empezaba a caminar muy rápido intentando crear un gesto de insensibilidad en su rostro.

Como esperando desaparecer de ese infierno.

Lily había tenido suerte esta vez, según parecía por aquél pasillo que daba directamente a la biblioteca no había nadie, se había vuelto una auténtica maestra para eso de hallar los pasillos más vacíos. Intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido pero a la vez caminar deprisa y con decisión, su mochila se balanceaba en su mano, con un poco (bastante) de suerte los "Merochiflados" no la verían. No podía terminar de entender por qué demonios siempre estaban donde ella se encontraba ¡Era desesperante! _No, Lily, tú tranquila y.. sin... hacer ruido _se dijo en su mente.

"¡¡UOOHHH¡AQUí TENEMOS A EVANS¡" Lily se pegó tal susto que se le cayó todo al suelo, se dio la vuelta poco a poco para encontrarse con la mirada burlona del insufrible y cargante poltergueis Peeves, Evans maldició en silencio al fantasma con insultos de lo más muggles. Recogió sus cosas orgullosamente sin mirarle si quiera¿Acaso su porción de mala suerte de aquel día no se había terminado todavía?

"EVANS, EVANS ¿CREES QUE PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE POTTER?" siguió gritando, si ese fantasma fuese un compañero ella ya le habría cogido el cuello y ¡ups! adiós Peeves "PORQUE YO LO DUDO, _GUAPA_" dijo esta última palabra recalcándola, Lily apretó el paso para alejarse del fantasma pero éste le venia persiguiendo.

Por fin parecía que lo había burlado, suspiro caminando lentamente mientras se decía; _Menudo asco de espíritu, ya le vale al director... podría sacarlo, que tampoco cuesta tanto, digo yo, mhh.. sí... ¡¡ yo sería la primera en decirle cuan... _

PUM

Evans se había chocado contra algún alumno, con una mano en la cabeza abrió los ojos lentamente, el muchacho se había caído al suelo.

"Er... lo siento chico, estaba un poco en mi mundo, ya sabes" se intentó disculpar poniendo una sonrisa agradable, era raro pensar que ahora estaba feliz por haber burlado al fantasma cuando el hecho de encontrar se con él no tendría que pasar nunca. La muchacha ofreció la mano a su compañero para que se levantase, parecía menor que ella, sin embargo él no la quiso aceptar y se levantó torpemente.

"Ya podrías mirar por donde vas, Evans..." dijo mientras se escapaba a toda velocidad mascullando algo que seguramente no era muy agradable. A Lily el chico le resultaba sospechosamente familiar, estaba punto de decirle _¡eh, espera!_ cuando su compañero se dio la vuelta con la cara muy pálida (o no... quizás era así...) y los oídos tapados encorvándose, Evans se preguntaba si ese chico simplemente quería parecer interesante (pues lo estaba consiguiendo) o simplemente era así de raro a natural, entonces una voz que conocía bastante bien empezó a vociferar:

"OHHHHH QUEJICUS, QUEJICUS, EL ESTÚPI..." entonaba divertidísimo Peeves, de súbito se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba allí mismo, demasiado sorprendida para esconderse "anda, pero si es Evans" se dijo más para sí mismo que para los presentes "¡¡POTTER¡¡" Gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones rotos tenían "¡AQUÍ ESTÁ TU QUERID...!"

"¡¡Cállate, estúpido¡¡" Le censuró Lily, simplemente ya estaba harta del fantasma, una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara, el chico de Slytherin seguramente pensó que la pobre había terminado de perder su último tornillo "Ahora mismo voy a llamar al Varón Sanguinario"

"¡Ohhhh! Qué miedo" le contestó Peeves haciendo temblar su cuerpo evidentemente aposta "¡Ohhh¡Evans va a llamar al Varón Sanguinario!" De repente dejó de hacer monerías para mirarle desde lo alto, con su cara completamente seria "no me lo creo ¿sabes? ya estoy cansado de que siempre me amenacéis con eso"

"¿A ti te parece una amenaza?" objetó Lily ladeando la cabeza "Entonces, querido, eres más tonto de lo que pienso" _Muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora... ¿qué vas ha hacer?_ se decía la pelirroja a sí misma, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el chico (que al final se había quedado) tenia en su túnica el escudo de la serpiente "Pero espera un segundo, Peeves..." Lily susurró a su compañero de Slytherin "anda, llama al Varón Sanguinario..." El chico tardó unos segundos en contestar, finalmente lo hizo con un deje de aburrimiento.

"¿Y por qué tengo que llamarle yo? Tú solita te has metido en esto y me apetece ver cómo sales" su voz era calmada, parecía arrastra las palabras; como serpientes que se enroscaban en su lengua y caían al suelo donde serpentean penosamente.

"Sssh, baja la voz... Bueno, pues... podrías hacerlo porque seguramente nos dejará en paz si lo consigues"

"Pero yo no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cómo llamarle"

"Ostras, pues no sé, tú eres un Slytherin ¿no¿Él no es tu fantasma? entonces...vaya... no me lo puedo creer" Lily se había quedado mirando un punto fijamente, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el chico con una mueca de incomodidad.

"Mira... " La muchacha señaló detrás de él, el Varón sanguinario estaba charlando con un cuadro que tenia toda la pinta de ser de un vampiro, Peeves les miraba con el ceño fruncido observando cómo cuchicheaban, no se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba el Varón Sanguinario "llámale..." le apremió.

"¿Por qué yo?" dijo evidentemente nervioso el chico.

"Pues porque tú eres un Slytherin, además yo soy Gryffindor y se supone que el fantasma ese me odia por eso, además tú eres un chico y se supone que yo una dama, te has quedado así que me tienes que ayudar en algo, yo también te he ayudado para que Peeves te deje en paz, además..."

"Vale, vale Evans le llamaré" La cortó el pálido muchacho viendo que las razones no eran precisamente lo que sobraban. El posterguéis se le quedo mirando, el chico llamó al fantasma y en medio segundo el Varón ya estaba allí fulminando con la mirada a Peeves que se había quedado paralizado, Evans y el chico de Slytherin se fueron muy despacio, intentando ignorar los pequeños lamentos del fantasma por el miedo.

"Uf, gracias ¿cómo te llamas? "preguntó Lily con una sonrisa radiante. "Tú ya pareces saber mi nombre, así que..."

"Snape" Lily tardó un poco en entender que no era una broma y se llamaba así realmente.

"Jo, pues que nombre más ra..."

"Es mi apellido" le cortó nuevamente con sequedad Snape.

"Ahm, pero ¿y tu nombre¿Cuál es? Creo que vas a mi curso ¿no? me parece haberte visto alguna vez pero... ya sabes, los Gryffindor nunca nos fijamos cuando dicen el nombre de los Slytherins aunque... no sé, pareces más pequeño" Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me llamo Severus..."

"¿Severus? No pareces tan severo... es un nombre un poco extraño ¿no?" Lily le miraba con una media sonrisa. Él le fulminó con sus ojos negros.

"Ya lo sé, algunas veces se burlan de mi nombre... pero tú me llamas Snape, punto final, Evans" y se dio la vuelta dejando a Lily sola _Vaya tío más seco_ se dijo Lily _Aunque parece majo _se recordó_ Tengo un buen mote para él: Gollum _Lily le miró mientras se iba y se dijo: _La verdad es que es como yo me lo imagino. _

"¡Evans!" Lily sintió un escalofrío mientras se daba la vuelta tranquila, pausada, pesada, lentamente, para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas que le escrutan con avidez.

"¿Qué?" expresó bruscamente la muchacha.

"A ver Evans, tú sabes (mejor que ninguna otra persona además de James y yo) que si este -señala a Potter -te está buscando es para sólo una cosa que te ha estado repitiendo todo el maldito curso, una cosa que aunque tendrías que sentirte halagada no es justamente lo que das a entender ya que siempre se lo niegas" aclaró Black adelantándose, arrastrando las palabras desvergonzadamente

"Así que como ya sabes lo que quiere James, no le hagas gastar saliva, mujer..." intervino hablando muy rápido Pettigrew.

"Mmh... ahora mismo no caigo cual es la pregunta... " contestó Lily usando con descaro un sarcasmo demasiado innegable, sin embargo parecía que ellos no habían notado, sin duda alguna eran duros de mollera... Potter habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que si quieres salir con migo, preciosa"

"A ver, deja que lo piense..." Lily hizo como si reflexionase de una forma exagerada "NO" gritó, a continuación no pudo evitar que una sonrisa floreciese en su rostro al ver que la mueca que aparentaba ser atractiva en el rostro de Potter se había esfumado, los alumnos que pasaba por allí ya empezaba a quedarse para mirar la escenita, era bastante entretenido ver cómo humillaban a esa Evans.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó bajando la mirada.

"Mira Potter, te lo voy a decir _muy_ despacito para que lo entiendas: Tú-NO-me-gustas, además ya es que eres un insufrible, la primera vez incluso me lo pensé (durante medio minuto) pero esta ya es la... " Pettigrew respondió.

"Cuatrocientos noventa y tres"

"...cuatrocientos noventa y tres vez que me lo pides, además que todas las chicas (bastante estúpidas, si me dejas comentar) suspiren por ti no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo" James le miró entre enfadado y dolido.

"Sólo te digo que tendrías que agradecer de que alguien como yo estuviese interesado en ti..." Lily frunció el ceño

"¿Qué quiere decir con "_alguien como yo_"¿Eh¿Te refieres a que eres un sangre limpia¿Me estas llamando indirectamente lo que tú sabes?" dijo rápidamente Evans golpeándole con el índice en el pecho a cada palabra dicha.

"No," cogió con delicadeza la mano de Lily "quiero decir alguien tan guapo y que cae tan bien como yo. No creo que tengas una oportunidad así en todo lo que te quede de vida" acto seguido besó su mano, Lily, completamente asqueada apartó su extremidad con cara de repugnancia y se fue corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama cansadamente, cogió con ambas manos la almohada, la sostuvo durante un segundo y después, respirando entrecortadamente empezó a darle puñetazos mientras murmuraba:

"Estúpido Potter... cómo le odio... engreído... por su culpa no tengo amigos" le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas " y nadie se quiere acerca a mí si no es con malas intenciones" una patada "además todavía me acuerdo cuando Richard Oxford me tiñó el pelo de verde con un hechizo... ¡¡un mes!!" Sus ojos se empezaron a empeñar "todos me odian por su culpa" se acurrucó en la cama "los chicos porque... ellos son los merodeadores, los mejores, los más guays. No son capaces de odiarles por ligar tanto; y las chicas porque son los más guapos... los más _simpáticos,_ simpáticos ¡ja¿Simpático es ponerme en ridículo delante de todos? Como me gustaría que alguna chica de esas supiera lo que se siente" no gemía, sólo lloraba, en silencio. Nadie diría que estaba llorando, se le notaba sólo porque agua salada caía lentamente de sus ojos "cómo les odio..." susurró antes de romper en más llanto aún antes de quedarse dormida soñando que de la nada se olvidaban de ella y podría empezar desde el principio y conseguir así amigos de una vez por todas.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o 

"James, me parece que esta vez te has pasado cuatro pueblos y medio, así nunca va a querer salir con tigo" le regañó Remus enfadado bajando su libro para mirarle mientras sus amigos le seguían contando lo que había pasado esa tarde, estaban en la sala común.

"Pero... ya no sé que hacer¡no me hace caso!"

"Te equivocas..." dijo Pettigrew pensativamente "últimamente te mira mucho" los ojos de James brillaron "pero seguro que lo hace para pillarte haciendo alguna jugarreta y que te castiguen" eso fue como un golpe en la cabeza de James.

"Gracias por el apoyo moral, Colagusano" le dijo bromeando como si sintiese rencor.

"Te lo dije para que no te hicieses ilusiones" se encogió de hombros "además es la verdad..." James decidió pasar de la rata.

"Lo que yo te decía, James, Evans jamás te querrá si la sigues tratando así"

"Pues ha tratado así a todas las chicas y a ellas les gusta" intervino Sirius que había estado callado todo ese rato "Y, vaya, amigo... ¡Menuda manera de gustarles!"

"Pero Evans es distinta" reconoció Remus "no la conozco demasiado (nadie la conoce ya que por nuestra culpa no tiene amigos) pero creo que no es una de esas personas que se dejan pisotear por los demás, francamente. Si de verdad la quieres tendrías que ser un poco más serio y decírselo de forma que parezca convincente"

"¿Dices que parece una personas que no se deja pisotear?" repitió Sirius con un deje de simpatía en su voz "Pues nosotros la hemos pisoteado que da gusto" comentó a continuación haciendo como si pisotease algo, Peter se rió

"Por eso nos odia..." les recordó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, para ya, ya sé que nos odia. Que ME odia, arg... mi primer amor me odia¿podría pasar algo peor?"

"Supongo que algo peor sería que resultase que ella es lesbiana" apuntó Peter

"Venga ya Colagusano, no seas mal agüero" susurró Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Yo a todo esto sólo digo una cosa: Os lo habéis ganado a pulso" sentenció Remus, que volvió a clavar sus ojos en el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Tengo unos amigos tan positivos..." se quejó James mientas se dejaba caer en el mullido sillón.

"Hey, que yo soy positivo" gruño Sirius "pero no niegues que esa Evans te tiene manía..." le dijo sentándose en el apoyabrazos.

"No puedo asegurarlo hasta que lo oiga de su boca" murmuró James que ahora estaba acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y una mano masajeando las sienes.

"¿Y por qué no la dejas en paz unos días? quizás así... no sé, se desestrese de ti un poco" comentó Peter que se había acostado en la alfombra.

"Sí, podrías hacer eso" canturreó Black sin demasiados ánimos mirándose las uñas.

"Tendrías que haberlo hecho mucho antes..." dijo simplemente Lupin sin levantar la vista de su libro mientras murmuraba negando con la cabeza "Ah... es tan evidente..."

"Bueno... no tengo nada que perder ¿no?"

"Supongo" contestó Sirius bostezando.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o 

"Mira, mira, ya se despierta" Risas idiotas resonaban en los tímpanos de Lily.

"Sí..." otra risita estúpida.

"¡Dejadme ver, chicas!" replicó una voz muy aguda, Lily con tal alboroto abrió sus ojos delicadamente, al hacerlo una oleada de carcajadas le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que le doliese como mil demonios, como si le hubiesen pegado con un mazo en toda la frente.

"¡Jajajajaajaja! Evans qué guapa te hemos dejado..." carcajeó una voz femenina.

"Sí ¡¡jajajaja!!" Lily podía sentir como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en hielo y llegase hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo paralizándole ¿qué... qué le habían hecho?, Se levantó a toda prisa, empujo a una de las chicas que se calló al suelo pero siguió descojonándose de risa allí, bajó las escaleras y toda pastilla, quien la hubiese visto correr por los pasillos no diría que esa era Evans, si no más bien una ráfaga de viento, llegó a los baños de Myrtel la llorona (a la que últimamente había visitado bastante) y se miró en el espejo; una chica con los iris rojo sangre y el pelo azul eléctrico le devolvió la mirada confusa, pudo sentir como si su corazón se parase al asimilar que esa chica era ella, al comprenderlo del todo se cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Se había desmayado.

**Fin del capítulo 1: Los merochiflados. **

* * *

_Bueno, esta edición es un millón de veces mejor que la otra, pero tampoco lo he cambiado tanto y los diálogos siguen siendo demasiado infantiles. Sigo pensando que la trama es estúpida, aunque en cierto sentido me gusta y he planeado mazo cosas. _

_Algo muy importante: yo ODIO a los personajes OOC's (menos a unos de otro fict de los merodeadores, y, por supuesto los de Henry (adoro al pequeño trío)) por esta razón NI DE COÑA pienso poner una Mary Sue para Remus y otra para Sirius (Aunque para este último me tendré que inventar algunos ligues), así que Lily, pues nada. Se queda sin amigas :3 (soy mala, muahahaha) aún así me inventaré algún que otro personaje. Ya sé también que no parecen chicos y chicas de 15 años por la psicología que les he puesto, pero qué se le va ha hacer, yo no soy nada madura y no sé cómo hacerlos xDDD. Aish..._

_Otra aclaración, he puesto a Peter distinto de como lo ponéis la mayoría, porque la verdad... aunque sea la rata traidora no creo que los merodeadores le odiasen antes de saber que sería un traidor ¿no? si le trataban como les tratan en la mayoría de los fict me parece normal que les diese la espalda ¬¬U Aunque creo que le he puesto más protagonismo del que se merece xD._

_En fin¿Dudas¿Comentarios¿Abucheos? _

_Pues allí abajo, a la izquierda hay un precioso botón morado que si le das me puedes hacer realmente feliz :3 _

_De: _

_Lanier-Sama _

_PD¿Me podéis dar algún título mejor, u os parece bien este? _

_PD2: Otra cosa, yo sólo tenía el 1º cap escrito así que es como si me la estuviese inventando desde casi el principio, no es penséis que tengo tanto morro como para "reinventar" una historia que ya tenía terminada, nehe... la estoy escribiendo como si fuese un proyecto completamente nuevo y ¡Vaya! Casi no me está costando o-o Me siento realmente inspirada - __ßCara de emoción. _


End file.
